Survivre
by DanslaLune
Summary: Le premier jour, tout lui sembla irréel. Impossible. Son existence idéale partie en fumée en l'espace d'une seconde. Dans un monde où les morts se relèvent et où la vie ne semble plus avoir sa place, l'espoir est-il seulement encore permis ? Il faut fuir. Fuir pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. Fuir pour se reconstruire et réapprendre à vivre. Fuir pour survivre, coûte que coûte.


Hello tout le monde ! Voici une histoire qui me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête :) J'ai joué à Amour Sucré il y a un moment et puis j'ai laissé tomber. Puis je suis retombé dedans il y a quelques temps (comme quoi on ne se refais pas !). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des remarques je suis là pour progresser :D

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part Austin, Léna et sa famille), ils sont la propriété de ChinoMiko (qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez)

CHAPITRE 1

Le premier jour, tout lui sembla irréel. Impossible. Son existence idéale partit en fumée en l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde qui lui sembla pourtant durer une éternité.

Ce jour-là, elle était partie chercher Austin plus tôt que prévue à l'école. Il ne se sentait pas bien et sa maîtresse avait appelé sa mère. Cette dernière se trouvant à deux heures de route de l'école avait demandé à Léna de passer récupérer son frère en sortant de cours.

Trop heureuse de pouvoir sécher la dernière heure, elle s'était empressée d'obéir et c'est avec empressement qu'elle avait rejoint la maternelle située à 10 minutes à pied du lycée où elle était scolarisée.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au portail, Austin l'attendait accompagnée d'une Atsem que Léna connaissait pour l'avoir elle-même eu étant enfant.

«Coucou petit chat ! Alors il paraît que tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

En guise de réponse il s'était jeté sur elle et avait enlacé ses jambes, cachant son visage. Elle s'était s'agenouillé à sa hauteur, avait prit son visage dans ses mains et compris au sourire caché de l'enfant et à ses yeux pétillants qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il allait pourtant bien ce midi et puis d'un coup il a dit qu'il se sentait mal. Il avait mal à la tête, trop apparemment pour supporter le bruit dans la classe. Du coup on lui a proposer d'aller avec les autres dans le dortoir et il a accepté sans rechigner. Du coup on a préféré vous appelez. Je pensais que ta mère était dans le coin, désolée que tu ai dû venir à sa place, j'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop gêné ?

-Absolument pas ! J'étais sur le chemin de la maison de toute façon ! Bon et bien je crois que nous allons rentrer mettre ce pauvre malade au lit. Merci encore à bientôt ! »

Puis avec un sourire et un signe de la main elle s'en alla, portant son frère qui avait bien pris soin de cacher son visage au creux de son épaule.

«C'est bon tu peux arrêter son cinéma maintenant. » Avait-elle dit à Austin après cinq minutes de marche.

«Vrai ?

-Vrai. »

Comme un diable sortit de sa boîte il avait alors relevé la tête, un sourire radieux plaqué au visage.

«Austin, on en a déjà discuté ! Tu ne dois pas faire semblant d'être malade !

-Oui mais Léna j'avais tellement envie de te voir ! »

Elle avait secoué la tête en souriant. Bien que 12 ans les séparent Austin l'adorait, et réciproquement.

Un camion de pompier passa à leur hauteur sirène hurlante, suivie par 4 voitures de police. Léna les avait suivit du regard un moment, pensant que cela devait être grave, puis ils étaient rentrés comme si de rien n'était et avaient continué leur journée. Jusqu'à ce que leur mèere rentre une heure plus tard.

«Léna, Austin vous êtes là ? »

L'urgence dans la voix de sa mère avait inquiété Léna qui s'était empressée de la rejoindre.

«Oui, oui, Austin est dans sa chambre il dessine et n'est pas du tout malade à ce propos.

-Oh mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur ! Sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras si fort qu'elle en avait eu mal.

-Quoi mais Maman ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Léna avait alors pris conscience que sa mère était essoufflée, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient désordonnés et pointaient en tout sens, son Trench beige semblait avoir été tiré dans tous les sens et elle était pieds nus. C'est ce dernier détail qui avait le plus choqué Léna.

«Tu n'as pas vu les infos ? Il y a eu un problème. Plusieurs en fait. On ne sait pas vraiment. Certains disent qu'une conduite de gaz à explosé, d'autres que les fous se sont échappés d'un asile... C'est la pagaille en centre ville. Les gens se battent, se tirent dessus, tout le monde essaie de fuir.

Va chercher ton frère et fermes toutes les portes et les fenêtre à clef, ferme les volets s'il le faut. Personne ne doit pouvoir entrer ou sortir. As-tu eu Gaspard ?

-Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais Maman...

-Ne discute pas ! Dépêche toi ! Je vais voir dans le garage si je trouves de quoi nous défendre. »

Léna avait senti la bile lui monter dans la gorge. Fébrile elle avait récupéré Austin qui ne semblait pas comprendre encore la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient rejoint leur mère dans le salon et le petit garçon était partis se réfugier dans les bras tremblants de sa mère.

« Va faire les valises nous partiront à la nuit tombée quand les choses se seront un peu calmé »

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas calmé. Elles avaient empirées même. La radio s'était mise à parler de massacre dans les grandes villes. Des blessés par dizaines et des morts par centaines. Les pillages avaient commencés. Les incendies, les meurtres... En cinq jours la panique avait gagné le monde. On faisait état des mêmes scènes de chaos partout à travers le globe et plus les témoignages avaient afflués plus ils avaient gagnés en étrangetés et bizarrement en crédibilité de par leurs nombres et leurs cohérences. Les médias avaient eu de plus en plus de mal à garder le silence et bientôt la vérité avait éclaté. Les morts se relevaient.

Le dixième jour les médias avaient cessé d'émettre. Ce n'est que trois semaines après le début du chaos que Léna et sa famille s'étaient décidés à quitter la maison familiale, située près de Paris. Ils avaient gagnés les routes et avaient rencontrés partout les mêmes scènes de désolation. Les carcasses de voitures et les cadavres jonchaient les rues. Des cadavres bien vivants et puants, grognants et errants. Face à l'horreur du spectacle et le danger, ils s'étaient résolus à passer par les égouts. Ils avaient marché ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures avant d'émerger à la sortie de la ville, estimant que le danger le plus gros étaient éloignés. Ils avaient tords. Terriblement tord.

Ils étaient tombé sur un groupe de morts. Et leur mère y était restée. Elle avait donné sa vie pour épargner la leur. Elle leur avait offert une échappatoire, une distraction afin qu'ils puisent fuir. La vie d'une mère contre celle de ces enfants. Léna avait attrapé Austin, pleurant et hurlant et avait pris ses jambes à son cou, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans une voiture. Elle avait verrouillé les portières et ils avaient pleuré là dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une éternité.


End file.
